


SUGAR

by banana_nana



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, song: Sugar by Brockhampton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_nana/pseuds/banana_nana
Summary: This is part of Spideypool fanart challenge that I took on Spideypool discord Isn't It Bromantic? (18+)Main challenge is "Handcuffs", which I'm going to post soon after this.When I draw this, I imagine the background song is Sugar by Brockhampton. I love 'em and I totally love this song. You guys should try to listen to them :D





	SUGAR

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Spideypool fanart challenge that I took on Spideypool discord Isn't It Bromantic? (18+)  
Main challenge is "Handcuffs", which I'm going to post soon after this.  
When I draw this, I imagine the background song is Sugar by Brockhampton. I love 'em and I totally love this song. You guys should try to listen to them :D

_Spending all my nights alone, waiting for you to call me_  
_You're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep_  
_Tell me what I'm waiting for_  
_Tell me what I'm waiting for_  
_I know it's hard, but we need each other_  
_Know it's hard, but we need each other_

_I move mountains on my own, don't need nobody help_  
_Change your mind when I change my life, better start believing in myself_  
_And we all now, looking for, looking for God, so we never see it in ourselves_  
_Should divine intervention move itself? It's hard to tell what do prayer compel_  
_You can find me dancin' in between the raindrops_  
_Tryna find a way to make the pain stop_  
_Overtime on the graveyard got a nigga feelin' real_  
_My instability's trademark, copywritten in all my decisions_  
_This is not supposed to be a way of living_  
_Tear my temple down into a prison_

_Spending all my nights alone, waiting for you to call me_  
_You're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep_  
_Tell me what I'm waiting for_  
_Tell me what I'm waiting for_  
_I know it's hard, but we need each other_  
_Know it's hard, but we need each other_

_Yeah, back on Vincent with the braces on_  
_You slide out the back without the neighbors knowin'_  
_Pose for the picture with the pearly whites_  
_That lens zooming in, catching all my stripes_  
_Used to trade a joint for some molly_  
_And she gave me all I need for the night_  
_40s suffice, morally alright, but I need some advice_  
_And I know that I'm acting foolish_  
_Could you pick me up around noon-ish?_  
_Half a blunt, yeah we coolin'_  
_Twist it up, puttin' on OutKast_  
_Time to take a seat and yeah we cruisin'_

_And I love you right, I love you right_  
_All by yourself, but I make it right_  
_Baby, I want you to know_  
_I'ma be there for you_  
_I'ma make you see that_  
_I want you_  
_I want you_

_Spending all my nights alone, waiting for you to call me_  
_You're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep_  
_Tell me what I'm waiting for_  
_Tell me what I'm waiting for_  
_I know it's hard, but we need each other_  
_Know it's hard, but we need each other_

_Back and forth, I'll take that if that's all you asking for_  
_With my legs up on the dashboard_  
_Only thing in my pocket is my passport, pa- passport_

_Back and forth, I'll take that if that's all you asking for_  
_With my legs up on the dashboard_  
_Only thing in my pocket is my passport, pa- passport_

_Back and forth, I'll take that if that's all you asking for_  
_With my legs up on the dashboard_  
_Only thing in my pocket is my passport, pa- passport_

_So, do you love me, love me, love me?_  
_Do you love me, love me, love me?_  
_Do you love me, love me, love me?_  
_Do you love me, love me? Oh_

_Do you love me, love me, love me?_  
_Do you love me, love me, love me?_  
_Do you love me, love me, love me?_  
_Do you love me, love me? Oh_

Source: https://www.lyricfind.com/


End file.
